Paradise
by The Writer Triumphant
Summary: Gokudera had fallen head over heels in love with Tsuna. Just Tsuna. Crack and slight AU, companion and followup to There He Is! 592759


**Pairing:** 5927  
**Disclaimers:** Crack and slight AU. Obviously I do not I own any rights to _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

**Paradise **_

* * *

  
_

_Three weeks later, and Tsuna was no closer to understanding Love at first sight._

Gokudera sat across from him at the low homework table in his room, and Tsuna had to admit, wearing glasses did nothing to hinder his amazing eyes. And Gokudera was smart. Tsuna was pretty hopeless. Between them sat a lone can of Melon Milk, which Gokudera had made a habit of having on hand since the third or fourth day of their relationship when Tsuna muttered on their way home from school, I wish I had a Melon Milk... Gokudera had all but thrown him over one shoulder and carried him into the nearest shop to buy one.  
Do you need help, Tsu-kun? Gokudera asked, keeping his eyes on his own work, pencil moving to and fro rapidly.  
...No. Its fine.  
Gokudera looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tsuna stared.

_Melon Milk was forever destined to be spilled between them._

Gokudera had only kissed him one other time since that first day. The first had been completely chaste, the second just as gentle. The third?  
The table went flying legs over top, papers floating like leaves. The Melon Milk spilled onto the carpet. Gokuderas hand lightly trailed the line along the nape of his neck.  
W-what was that? Tsuna breathed, looking up at his ceiling. Gokuderas glasses were askew, his silvery hair unkempt. Tsuna realized that his hands were raised slightly, fingers curled as though theyd been laced through  
Im sorry, Gokudera murmured, though he didnt look it. You had that look on your face.  
Look?  
The one that made me fall in love with you.

_The thing with Gokudera is that hes innocent at heart. _

After Gokudera left, Tsuna faced the mirror and tried to see what Gokudera was seeing. Trouble was, he was so used to seeing Dame-Tsuna looking back at him that he had nowhere to start looking. He thought back to three weeks ago. What had he been thinking as he dropped the coins into the drink machine, watched the Melon Milk slide down into the slot?  
In all honesty, he couldnt remember thinking anything profound. Hed just...  
Wish a soft sigh, he looked up. He looked like himself. Same haphazard hair, wide brown eyes, slightly slouched posture. Just Tsuna. It hit him almost immediately.

_Gokudera__ had fallen head over heels in love with Tsuna. Just Tsuna._

That thought consumed him all the next day as he pushed Gokudera out the gate and onto the street, as they took their seats in class (when Tsuna asked how Gokudera managed to have his homeroom changed, Gokudera simply shrugged) and as they ate lunch.  
It was easy to accept that Gokudera was in Love with him.  
But do I love him? Tsuna asked his unintelligible math notes. Gokudera was sitting to his left, leaned back in his seat with his tie loosened, not paying attention to the teacher, as always. He must have felt Tsuna staring, because he turned just slightly, a slow smile on his face, before turning away to doodle a pattern of skulls in the margin of his notebook.

_Tsuna__ was having a heart attack._

Gokudera probably knew the answers to all the problems on the board, and the homework assignment will be all too easy. Tsunas heart was racing, he was gripping the edge of his desk, and he really wished that he wasnt in class.

_There he is!_

WITH MY DYING WILL, I WILL PROVE MY LOVE FOR YOU!!  
It wasnt perfect, and Tsuna would be embarrassed about it later (a little over five minutes, to be exact), but it was honest. Love at first sight. No sakura trees, no girl, and he was a little late. His desk was kicked aside and he practically lifted Gokudera out of his seat to

drop him and collapse.

On the window sill behind him, a small figure in a suit and fedora smirked softly and cocked a gun to his shoulder. With your Dying Will, Tsuna? he murmured.

And the love story began.

_The end._


End file.
